Ability Mastering
The power to master every aspect of an ability to the fullest extent. Also Called * Ability Mastery * Power Mastery/Mastering Capabilities The user has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. Those who mastered the one ability may be able to even create concepts of such power that normal users are not capable of, as well as become resistant to having their power negated, among many other possibilities. Examples include someone who has full mastery of manipulating space can manipulate relative concepts such as distorting time and border of reality within said space, or an electricity manipulator can turn to control electromagnetism and related phenomenon. Some may even master the source of their abilities — life-force — and learn to manipulate that, to the point of controlling their own life force. Achieving mastery of ability may be attributed to grueling training or prodigious talent, and may not be so easy to achieve. Applications * Activation & Deactivation * Ability Intuition * Optimal Finesse * Power Anchoring * Power Level Manipulation ** Adaptive Power-Level ** Self-Power Augmentation * Superpower Evolution * Skill Adaptation * Skill Enhancement * Transformation Mastery Associations * Child Prodigy * Enhanced Instincts * Enhanced Intelligence * Life-Force Manipulation * Meta Power Manipulation * Old Prime * Personal Mastery * Superpower Manipulation * Training Regimen Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga Nagumo Hajime Dual Wield Marksmanship.jpg|Hajime Nagumo (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekaisaikyou) has mastered his abilities as a Synergist to god-like levels, creating a wide range of powerful artifact that make full uses of all the Ancient Magics he has gained. File:Esdeath_(Akame_Ga_Kill!)_throne.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) has mastered the ice-based powers of her Teigu Demon's Extract to perfection. Misaka Mikoto Railgun-0.gif|Misaka Mikoto (A Certain Magical Index) has mastered her electricity manipulation skills to the point of hacking, electromagnetic wave reading, and many other versatile applications. File:Zanka_no_Tachi.png|Yamamoto (Bleach) has mastered the many arts of a Soul Reaper, the most prominent is his swordsmanship, and is considered to be the strongest Soul Reaper within the last 1,000 years. Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) has completely mastered Zanjutsu, Shunpo, Kido, and Hakuda, making him one of the most powerful Soul Reapers in existence. Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) has mastered Shunpo to the extent that she can defeat the entire squadron of the Onmitsukido in seconds. File:Four_Founders.jpg|The Four Founders (Code: Breaker) have mastered their abilities to the extent of resisting nullification. Vegeta's Great Ape Oozaru.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) had mastered the Great Ape form, allowing him to retain his intelligence and speech capabilities, as well as his speed and power to fly. GokuAndGohanHTCnv.png|Sons Goku and Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) have mastered the base Super Saiyan form to the extent that they can remain in it for days with no ill effect, even while sleeping. Super_Saiyan_God_SS.jpg|After mastering the power of the Super Saiyan God form, Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball) were able to apply godly Ki to their Super Saiyan forms, achieving the form of Super Saiyan Blue. Goku Mastered Instinct.png|During his battle with Jiren, Goku (Dragon Ball) was able to completely master Ultra Instinct and assume his most powerful state of being. Full Power F.png|After extensive training in preparation for his rematch with Goku, Frieza (Dragon Ball) was able to fully master his full power, allowing him to use it without bulking up his muscles and thus negating the stamina-draining drawbacks... True_Golden_Frieza.png|...and through rigorous mental training while in Hell afterward, he was able to master his Golden form, allowing him to use it without losing stamina. Star Platinum's ORA!!! (JoJo).gif|Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is extremely proficient in using his Stand, Star Platinum, exploiting the basic abilities of a Stand to channel it inside his body for better protection or conjuring only a part of it for stealth. Kakyoin's Mastery.gif|Due to a lifetime of possessing his Hierophant Green, Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) is quite proficient at using it. Silver Chariot's Powa!!!.gif|Having been born with Silver Chariot, Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) trained intensively with his Stand… Silver Chariot stabbing Devo JoJo.gif|…wielding it with the expertise of a seasoned swordsman, commanding it to slash or stab with great precision and timing. DIO (JoJo) The World.gif|Having had ample time to rest and train with The World, DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) was thorough in exploring his Stand's abilities and limitations… DIO (JoJo) trap guy in car.gif|…using it at key moments to psych out his opponents and victims… Star Platinum vs. The World JoJo.gif|…and later showed a high degree of control over The World, using it to battle Jotaro's Star Platinum to a standstill. Josuke Higashikata (JoJo) Crazy Diamond.gif|Showing great proficiency at using his Shining Diamond/Crazy Diamond, Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) uses his seemingly restricted power for a wide array of tactical goals… Crazy Diamond Powa.gif|…breaking objects and repairing them instantly, Josuke is liberal in breaking anything to get something he wants, like punching through his mother's stomach to trap and seal Angelo's Aqua Necklace. Rohan Kishibe (JoJo) Heavens Door.gif|Simple yet exceptionally versatile, Rohan Kishibe's Heaven's Door (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) makes him a formidable Stand User… Heavens Door (JoJo) book transmutation.gif|…showing to only need a touch to turn targets into books. Echoes Act3 Powa.gif|Thanks to Reverb/Echoes’ 3 ACT forms, Koichi Hirose (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) is presented with a wide array of ability options. Bruno Bucciarati' Sticky Fingers.gif|Having mastered the versatile power of his Sticky Fingers, Bruno Bucciarati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo)… Bruno Bucciarati zipper concealment.gif|…can easily use the environment to his advantage… Bruno's Sticky Fingers Storage.gif|…store objects within his body for later use… Sticky Fingers Unzips Giorno.gif|…and attack from blind spots, instantly manifesting his Stand's arm to turn his opponent into zippers. Giorno's Gold Experience powa!!!.gif|Thanks to his encyclopedic knowledge about biology, fauna, and flora, Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) can efficiently use his Gold Experience’s power to give life by thinking about the best lifeform to create and expecting what they are most likely to do, which gives him a semblance of control over the lifeforms it creates… Gold Experience Powa 2.gif|…and during his fight with Baby Face, the Human/Stand hybrid, Giorno discovered that he could create singular body parts and organs out of inorganic matter… Giorno's Flesh Heal JoJo.gif|…enabling him to heal gruesome wounds through various means. Madara Uchiha, the Tragic Uchiha.gif|Since he was a very young age, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) had already mastered the Sharingan along with a plethora of abilities... Madara Uchiha's Fire Breath.gif|...such as his clan's Fire Release/Style... Wood Release Wood Dragon.png|...Hashirama Senju's Wood Release/Style... Madara's Unarmed Combat.gif|...Taijutsu... Madara fight 2.gif|...and Absolute Weapon Proficiency File:Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Gemma Himuro (Ninja Scroll) has mastered the control of his entire body down to the tiniest bone and blood, a feat unachievable by human standards, and has acquired Immortality. Kuma's Nikyu Nikyu no Mi.gif|Despite the strangely silly-sounding power of the Paw-Paw Fruit/Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) wielded his Devil Fruit ability with astounding prowess. Nico Robin the Flower Human (One Piece).gif|Nico Robin (One Piece) can use her Hana Hana no Mi powers in the most effective and efficient way. Gear Second by Monkey D. Luffy.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has mastered his Gum-Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi powers to such an extent that he can stretch his blood vessels to increase oxygen transfer… Gear Third.png|…pump air to harden and enlarge his bones… Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Fourth - Bounceman.gif|…and combine Busoushoku/Armament Haki with his Devil Fruit powers to enter his Gear Fourth - Bound Man transformation. Doflamingo strings.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) has mastered his String-String Fruit/Ito Ito no Mi to the point where he can repair his internal organs, create a birdcage the size of an island,… Doflamingo's Black Knight.gif|…create a doppelganger of himself, control people up to an entire population, etc. by using strings. Katakuri Mochi attacks.gif|Imaginative and extremely resourceful, Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) is very creative in using his Mochi Mochi Fruit/Mochi Mochi no Mi's powers… Katakuri's Observation Haki Sight (One Piece).gif|…combining his mastery over Observation/Kenbunshoku Haki,... Katakuri's Observation Haki Sight Dodge (One Piece).gif|...he can change his body into mochi to avoid attacks, akin to a Logia Devil Fruit user… Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) Gatling.gif|…and with its similarity to the Gum Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi, Katakuri's body possess the properties of a "stretchy" substance that allows him to extend mochi made limbs… Katakuri's Gatling Rain of Fist (One Piece).gif|...and expand their shapes at will,... Katakuri Gatling (One Piece).gif|…allowing him to imitate a few of Luffy's own techniques, such as Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gatling… Katakuri Elephant Gun.PNG|…and Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun to name a few… Katakuri forsee the future.gif|…he also mastered his Observation/Kenbunshoku Haki to the point he can see 5 seconds into the future. Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Takt.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law's (One Piece) mastery of the Ope Ope no Mi abilities include using ROOM field to spatially manipulate anything within the territory including lifting battleships by using Takt... Law bisects Vergo and SAD Laboratory.gif|...using Kikoku to amputate his target without actually harming them slicing through Haki enhanced defenses... Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Radio Knife.gif|... enhanced version of amputation, Radio Knife, by charging Kikoku with electricity to slash the enemy, separating target into segments and suffering an electric shock... Law's Injection Shot.gif|...using Injection Shot to cut/pierce opponents from a distance, bypassing physical defenses... Law's Shambles.gif|...Shambles to switch his location by placing any object inside the ROOM and bring objects to himself without the need for switching with another object... Law-switches-straw-hats-mind.gif|...using Shambles to swap non-physical items such as souls, putting one person in another one's body such as in the case of the Straw Hats their minds were exchanged... Law removes Smoker heart.gif|...using Mes to expel people's heart out of their body without harming/killing them, in Smoker's case he didn't die or feel any pain... Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Scan.gif|...using Scan with Kikoku, allowing him to see the location of any items on the scanned people to selectively swap them away... Counter Shock by Trafalgar D. Water Law.gif|...Counter Shock, producing powerful electricity... Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Sterben.gif|...Sterben when Law had his right arm severed by Doflamingo by using Takt his severed arm spins and because the arm is still holding Law's sword, it effectively ends up acting like a buzzsaw which wounded Trebol defeating him... Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Gamma Knife.png|...and Gamma Knife, a short blade of spatial energy that's capable of destroying a target's internal organs without leaving any external wounds. Sentomaru defeats Demaro Black.png|Sentomaru (One Piece) mastered Armament Haki to the point he can use advanced applications of it. Zenitsu's Thunder Breathing First Form - Thunderclap and Flash - Sixfolds (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Agatsuma Zenitsu (Kimetsu no Yaiba) has mastered and honed the Breath of Thunder's First Style: Thunderclap Flash to the extent of being able to repeat the dash multiple times in quick succession with his Six Folds variant. File:Akua_Jigentou.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire II) has mastered Jigen-Tou ability to the point of extending the intangibility to her entire body for defense, as well as the range of her offensive might. Live Television/Movies Sylar (Heroes) telekinesis glass.gif|Sylar (Heroes) has mastered the use of Telekinesis, allowing him to do such things as flip trucks, precisely cut his victims, and augment his own strength and durability. Crowley.jpg|Even before becoming King of Hell, Crowley (Supernatural) mastered Teleportation with such skill that he could teleport himself and others over great distances with ease and dodge Sam Winchester's knife attacks by teleporting rapidly. Video Games The_Wounded_Eagle_6.png|After mastering Eagle Vision, Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) gained Eagle Sense, enabling him to sense where targets have been or where they're going, pick up cold trails, and see-through enemy disguises. Kuai Liang, Sub-Zero.png|Kuai Lian/Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) has completely mastered his Cryomancer abilities. Mei Mei H.png|Mei Mei (Valkyrie Crusade) can copy and master any ability/technique she sees. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries